


奇卡

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123





	奇卡

耿浩好奇地把躺在地上的那只不明生物翻了个个，随意地把头上的那个圈拿了下来。  
耿浩拿着这绳子扯了扯，也试着带在了头上。  
如果大飞知道接下来会发生什么事，一定会现在就捶死这个不孝子，马上把他头上那圈扯下来。  
但是大飞不知道，他还看着那只猴在想他那代理的事，如何才能把这东西变成他的资金，他正琢磨着，没空关心逆子在自嗨些什么。  
耿浩把那绳子套在头上后觉得有些头疼，他刚准备把那绳子摘下来，大飞朝他嘟囔:“你说这畜生是什么玩意啊，卖了能值几个钱啊。”  
耿浩马上就急了，也不管带在头上那圈了，急急忙忙地上前理论:“诶，这东西可把我猴砸坏了，我猴没了他还没给我赔呢，你休想把他卖出去。”  
“赔什么赔啊，你瞅他那样，身上能榨出多少油水，卖出去能回本就不错了，你还能指望他有什么价值？你听你爹给你说，我们把这玩意卖了，赚的钱爹全算你的，就当你在我这入的股了，到时候等我市代理下来了，你爹保你荣华富贵。”  
“去，我要把这玩意卖了，那才是真的白痴，你整天卖酒卖酒的，一分钱也没看见，再说了，谁说这玩意卖不了钱了，你看看。”耿浩拉开了大飞，自己凑到不明生物的面前。  
“你看这物种，一个脑袋，两个胳膊，两个腿，一看就是灵长类，再看这品相，一看就是只猴。”  
大飞被耿浩的逻辑逗乐了，“你脑子除了猴还有啥？我还说这tm是外星人呢。”  
“什么外星人？这就是只猴，不过是稀有品种，他肯定是看上了我们家欢欢，上这来想弄跑她。”耿浩非常严肃地看着这只猴子，摆弄着它，“你看，这个品相，它应该就是……非洲，刚果那边的。”  
“那他应该是刚果骚骚猴。”大飞乐了，耿浩还在那里观察刚果骚骚猴，突然躺在那里的那只猴子身上渐渐闪现出了绿光，像是某种回路缓慢亮了起来。耿浩觉得奇怪，刚准备喊大飞过来看，就感觉大脑突然一痛，昏了过去。  
“耿浩”扶着脑袋，晃了一下，他缓慢地睁开眼睛，瞳色变成了诡异的青绿色，他尝试读取了这个身体的记忆，越是回忆眉头就皱得越紧。  
在“他”的印象里比较重要的有一只叫欢欢的猴子，还有一个叫沈腾飞的人类，他诧异地发现耿浩对沈腾飞似乎抱走某种感情，在对脑中的信息检索完毕后，他明白了这个文明的生物情感的交流表达方式是……交配。  
他认为有必要观察一下这个文明的交配方式。  
大飞看“耿浩”盯着地面看了半天，走上前去拍了拍“耿浩”的肩，“儿子是不是回心转意了？爸爸跟你说，你要是趁早入了我的股，以后有你挣的。”  
“耿浩”没说话，他只是缓缓把头转了过来，大飞觉得奇怪，盯着“耿浩”看。“耿浩”把头转了过来，对着他笑。大飞分明看见，耿浩，有着绿色的眼珠子。  
“儿子……你别他妈吓唬你爹啊，你爹……可不会被吓到……”强打镇定的大飞说出来的话没有一点屁用，“耿浩”并没有回应他，只是用那双绿色的眼睛盯着他，慢慢地走向他。  
大飞心里突然毛怵怵的，他慌忙地后退，一边还尝试和“耿浩”交流，可惜无论他怎么说，耿浩也没有任何回应。  
“耿浩”，现在该叫他奇卡了，他在耿浩那点可怜的记忆里搜寻，他在某个奇怪的小影片里找到了人类的交配方式。以人类的标准来说，交配对象的选择复杂多变，他也无法解析这个耿浩的人类和面前这个人类是什么层次的联系。但是耿浩的记忆里却明确地给出了他能和大飞交配的信息。  
这倒是引起了奇卡的好奇，毕竟明显大飞和耿浩同为雄性，在生殖方面考虑，他们俩完全没有交配的必要，那么，到底是什么原因，使得耿浩产生这种错误的认知，奇卡觉得自己应该实践一下。  
于是他招了招手，把眼前那个慌乱的人类抬了起来。他的念力什么时候都很方便，这次也不例外。  
他按着耿浩脑中那点可怜的交配经验按部就班的进行交配步骤，首先是接吻。  
他扣住大飞不安分乱动的脑袋，模仿着耿浩看过的某部外国浪漫爱情电影那样，凝视着大飞的眼睛，慢慢地把耿浩的嘴唇印在了大飞因为惊讶而微张的嘴上，然后伸出舌从那微张的口中钻入，缓缓地舔舐着大飞口腔的每一块，大飞不自主分泌的唾液奇卡并没有完全接住，唾液淌了下来，沾湿了大飞的领口。  
奇卡确实是外星的高级生物，在学习这方面有着强悍的能力，他确实完美的模仿了男主角的动作和神态，可无奈大飞不是女主角，他入不了戏，只能感觉到古怪和毛骨悚然。他想要让“耿浩”松开，他因为“耿浩”高超的吻技有点喘不过气。他觉得耿浩一定是被某种东西上了身，耿浩一个老处男绝对不可能有这么高超的吻技。  
在大飞缺氧的前一刻，他终于被放开了。他眼前有些发黑，喘息着平复自己的呼吸。奇卡并没有等大飞，他继续按照步骤进行下一步，下一步是脱衣服。他打了一个响指，飘在空中的大飞的衣服就自动解体了，大飞还没有反应过来。等他反应过来的时候，他发现耿浩和他身上全都光溜溜的，一件衣服也不剩了。  
不是吧，上耿浩身的是一个色鬼？大飞不切实际的想着。他刚想说话，奇卡招了招手，大飞就飞到了他身边，大飞吓得咬了舌头，立马闭嘴。奇卡伸出一只手勾住大飞的脖子，另一只手开始在大飞身上揉搓，他按照耿浩记忆里的小电影对大飞身上的那些部位进行刺激。奇卡感觉大飞也出现了某种反应，大飞僵硬的身体也软了以来，皮肤开始泛红，脸部泛红得更加明显。  
奇卡对大飞的反应感到有趣，他继续刺激着大飞，大飞憋不住了，紧闭的嘴里泻出了小声的呻吟，奇卡一边听着，发现自己的下身也起了反应。这是人类的天性吗，奇卡想着，他歪了歪头，开始刺激大飞的生殖器。  
耿浩在抚慰生殖器这一方面并没有多少经验，奇卡也只能非常笨拙套弄着大飞的那活，奇卡皱了眉，这样的技术对他简直是侮辱，他想了想，开始凭自己本身的知识对大飞的生殖器进行刺激。  
他们星球的人并没有类似的生殖器官，不过耿浩将抚慰这根柱状物体称为清理，如何清理柱状物体奇卡当然知道，他不能明白为何人类连清理的方法都不能掌握。  
他握住大飞的生殖器，手从根部缓慢地旋转着，慢慢地向顶端移动，移动到顶端后又缓慢地向根部移动，循环了几次，大飞的那活居然真的在这种刺激下硬了。  
大飞嘶地吐了一口气，这色鬼到底是哪路来的，怎么这么奇怪，他倒是不知道手活能做成这样，这让他莫名觉得这个色鬼可能与人类脱节了，就是古代人，作为色鬼也太失败了。  
大飞倒是完全没有想要跑的意思，毕竟这个明显会法术，自己想跑也跑不掉啊，再说他上的还是耿浩的身，他可不能扔下耿浩一个人跑了，毕竟是他养了多少年的儿子，他半自暴自弃的想，让这位神仙爷快点完事，赶紧从耿浩身体里出来，他也好继续搞他的代理养活这个不孝子。  
耿浩和奇卡要是知道大飞这么想他们，估计能把大飞揍进医院。  
奇卡在大飞的那活顶端前停了停，他好奇地扒开了包裹在顶端的表皮，看见了下方的龟头，他触碰了一下龟头，大飞就没忍住射了出来。奇卡接了满手的精液，开始进行下一步步骤。  
他把大飞的精液缓慢地抹在了大飞的排泄口处，捅了一根手指进去。大飞随着他的动作身体开始颤抖，奇卡对大飞的反应非常感兴趣，他也没有再按步骤缓慢地按摩排泄道，而是连续送了三根手指进去。  
大飞的后穴还是第一次，明显不能一下就承受住三根手指，撕裂般的痛感让大飞红了眼眶，他没忍住痛呼了一声。奇卡看着大飞因为疼痛而难受的神情，心里升腾起一种施虐的快感，他用那三根手指不断地对大飞的排泄道进行扩张，大飞只能感觉到疼痛，他被这种痛感逼得快湿了眼睛，觉得自己十分丢人的大飞闭上了眼。  
奇卡停止了对大飞排泄道的扩张，通过他的目光测量，他认为那里已经可以容纳耿浩的生殖器，于是他抽出手，换上生殖器插了进去。  
奇卡并没有体谅大飞的那种想法，他直接一插到底，手指永远也比不了那活，即使奇卡刚才已经很卖力地扩张过了，那活还是大的让大飞无法承受，他被这种像是下体被捅了一刀的痛感终于是逼出了泪水。  
奇卡没有怜香惜玉的想法，他被大飞那搅得死紧的后穴挤的头皮发麻，他从耿浩身上体验到了之前从未体验过的快感，为了获得更多的快感，他没有顾及大飞，自己开始不停的冲撞。  
大飞被奇卡越来越猛烈的撞击撞得意识模糊，他呜咽着，呻吟都带着哭腔，慌忙中奇卡顶上了某一点，让大飞的痛感逐渐转化成了某种奇异的快感。  
奇卡偶尔会擦过那一点，在这种刺激下，大飞羞耻地发现自己忽然又硬了，奇卡似乎已经对大飞身上的反应失去了兴趣，他现在只想从人类生殖这项活动中体验新奇的快感。  
这可苦了大飞，大飞也不知道自己到底是不是天生欠操，现在“耿浩”对着他那里不断地抽插他居然非常爽，他的前段在没有被人碰一下的情况下又高潮了几次，耿浩的耐力也非同一般，他只在大飞的后穴因高潮而痉挛的时候没忍住射了一次，到现在大飞也不知道做了多少次，他浑身都被抽干了力气，双眼无神地看着天。  
兴许是刚才后穴的痉挛引起了奇卡的兴趣，他开始研究起来如何让大飞继续高潮，他又伸进一根手指，摸索着大飞那所谓人类的敏感点，他对那一点不断进行刺激，大飞被肉棒撑得满满的后穴突然又伸进来一根手指，过分的饱胀感让大飞觉得自己似乎是被多个人一起操，而且那根手指还不断地抠着那一点，强烈地快感让大飞徒劳挣扎着，他意识恍惚地又高潮了。  
奇卡满足地感受着比平时还要紧热的后穴，不知疲倦的继续。在奇卡又一次把手指伸了进来的时候，大飞已经承受不住了，他崩溃地哭了出来，用着已经完全沙哑地嗓子断断续续地喊耿浩，即使奇卡怎么因为不耐烦粗暴地抽插，或是刺激那一点，大飞还是不停地喊着耿浩，他就这样喊着，仿佛抓住最后一根稻草。  
奇卡生气地停下了抽插，他将自己愤怒的脸对上大飞意识恍惚的脸，大飞慢慢睁开了那双睡眼朦胧的眼，恍惚之中他似乎看到耿浩来救他了，他喘着气，给了耿浩一个笑容，摸了摸耿浩那张担忧的脸，一个字一个字地说:“别……担……心……”耿浩的意识似乎因为大飞莫名的动作而开始苏醒，奇卡一时也愣住了，大飞搭在耿浩头上的手无力地垂了以来，正好带走那根在耿浩头上不怎么合身的头圈。  
耿浩从黑暗里醒来，他恢复意识的头一刻就看见他的发小大飞赤着身子从天上掉了下来，他赶紧上前一步接住了大飞。


End file.
